Some components in integrated circuits have components fabricated from several layers including molybdenum (Mo), titanium tungsten (TiW), and aluminum nitride (AlN). One such device is a bulk acoustic wave (BAW) device that has a stack fabricated from layers of molybdenum, titanium tungsten, and aluminum nitride. The aluminum nitride forms an acoustic resonator with layers of molybdenum serving as electrical contacts or electrodes across the acoustic resonator. Layers of titanium tungsten and oxide are formed on each side of the acoustic resonator to form Bragg mirrors.